The present invention is directed to an apparatus for supporting an internal combustion engine on a frame such as is to be found in an automobile and a frame for such automobile. More particularly, the invention is directed to an apparatus employing a resilient mass disposed intermediate the automobile engine and frame in such a fashion as to eliminate undesirable instability and the like when the engine is in operation and is acted upon by certain external forces. The attempts by the prior art to overcome the basic problem of engine instability caused by vibration has experienced a number of shortcomings.
Where the arms extending from the engine for connection to the body frame extend obliquely from each side in a downward direction, and a resilient member is interposed between the arms and the frame of the body of the automobile, there is difficulty associated in successfully isolating the engine from vibration and in turn the position of the engine with respect to the exhaust system. This is due to the fact that the resilient mass normally employed is deformed in the shearing direction causing the engine to deflect from its fixed position. In turn the engine exhaust system exhibits a marked decreased life span.
Attempts to overcome this problem by the prior art have not been successful. A number of important considerations relating to engine support structure have not been considered and designed for deflection in the shearing direction by the resilient mass interposed between the engine and the frame.